I Promise
by BoysWhoCriedWolfEXO
Summary: Sehun mengerti, bahkan sangat mengerti kalau yang namanya kehidupan itu pasti ada akhirnya, entah itu menyedihkan, membahagiakan, atau bahkan hanya datar tanpa kesan berarti. Tapi.. Sehun juga tau, kalau dirinya benar- benar tak bisa kehilangan Luhan. [Brother-ship, Family] [HunHan / with Wu Yi Fan- Kris]


_**Main cast :**_

_**Oh Sehun.**_

_**Xi Luhan.**_

_**.**_

_**Support cast :**_

_**Wu Yi Fan / Kris.**_

_**.**_

_**Leight :**_

_**Oneshoot.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate :**_

_**T**_

_**.**_

_**Genre :**_

_**Family, Brother-ship, Angst.**_

**.**

**"Silver's present"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Check it out guys!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengerti, bahkan sangat mengerti, sesuatu yang sudah dimulai itu pasti memiliki akhir, seperti kehidupan yang layaknya sebuah panggung sandiwara dengan pemain- pemain dan alur cerita yang sulit ditebak. Sebuah panggung sandiwara yang memiliki sebuah akhir, entah itu menyakitkan, entah itu menyedihkan, kita hanya bisa menerima apa yang sudah di skenariokan oleh Tuhan yang merupakan sutradara hidup.

Tapi...

Ada satu hal yang tidak aku mengerti-bahkan tidak mau aku mengerti sama sekali, dari sekian banyak manusia yang tinggal di bumi, haruskah orang- orang yang aku sayangi yang harus menerima takdir buruk? Akhir yang.. menyedihkan? Layaknya berdiri di ujung jurang yang dasarnya tak terteka dengan telanjang mata, nyawa ku bagaikan hanyut terbawa arus air terjun yang jatuh bebas kebawah, tidak peduli di sana ada batu besar atau apapun yang dapat menyakiti tubuh.

"Sehun- ah.." lirih, pelan, serak, parau, tak bertenaga, liquid sialan ini pun mulai jatuh, pipi ku terasa tertampar dengan keras, sekian lama aku tak menangis, tak kusangka rasanya akan sesesak ini. Aku merasakan dahi ku disentil pelan oleh seorang pria dewasa yang tadi memanggil ku..

"Apa- apaan kau? Menangis? Kau ini laki- laki kan?" ingin rasanya aku tampar keras wajah manis nan tampan yang sedang tersenyum padaku seolah tak ada beban itu, ingin rasanya ku remukkan kepalanya yang seolah- olah terlihat begitu ringan tanpa tau kalau aku bahkan kesulitan untuk membedakan oksigen maupun karbondioksida yang masuk ke paru- paru ku, berlebihan memang, tapi bedebah satu ini benar- benar!

"Cukup hyung!"bentakan yang cukup keras untuk pertama kalinya aku lontarkan, aku menatapnya tajam tanpa perduli dirinya yang cukup kaget sebelum menatap sendu, lurus kedalam iris coklat bening ku.

"Aku tak mau mendengar apapun lagi dari mulut sialan mu itu! Bedebah! Aku tersiksa! Kau itu bodoh atau dungu?!" aku merasakan dada ku menggebu- gebu, amarah ku entah kenapa begitu cepat merambat sampan ke ubun- ubun.

"Tolong.. Sehun- ah, jangan menyangkal lagi, aku sudah cukup menderita.." aku membuang muka ku saat dia menampakkan wajah lelahnya "Saengie, hyung mu ini sudah berjuang terlalu keras, biarkanlah aku istirahat.." aku bergetar mendengarnya, pandangan mataku dengan cepat kutabrakkan dengan iris kelam miliknya.

"Hyung.. aku tak punya siapa- siapa lagi selain hyung, kumohon jangan hyung juga.. hyung.. jangan.. aku.. hisk" brengsek! Kenapa air memalukan ini harus turun?! Kenapa harus menangis?! Kenapa! Brengsek! Bedebah!

"Sehun.. berjanjilah pada hyung kalau kau akan hidup dengan benar.." aku tertegun dengan mata membulat lebar

"Jangan berbicara seolah- olah kau akan mati brengsek! Bernafaslah dengan benar, tetap bukalah matamu, jaga jantung mu untuk selalu berdetak! Jangan, kau sudah berjanji pada ku hyung.." aku kalap, pikiran ku kalut, airmata ini mengalir semakin deras, tapi persetan, aku sudah tidak perduli.

"Kalau begitu.. maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janji.." tubuhku melemas seketika, entah bagaimana ceritanya, aku sudah bersimpuh di sebelah ranjang yang ditidurinya dan menenggelamkan kepala ku diatas lipatan tangan ku yang kutumpukan diatas kasur, dapat kurasa tangan ringkihnya mengelus rambut ku lembut.

"Sehun- ah.. aku.. maafkan aku, sebagai hyung mu, aku sangat menyayangi mu, aku takut Sehun- ah, aku tak mau meninggalkan dirimu sendiri disini ak-"

"Kalau begitu tinggal!" kudongakkan kepala ku, memotong ucapannya, namun aku harus menelan kekecewaan karena hyung ku itu menggeleng keras.

"Aku mau, tapi aku tidak bisa, kita tidak bisa menentang takdir Tuhan Sehun- ah.." dengan berurai airmata, hyungku berusaha untuk duduk, tangan kanannya meraih tangan kiri ku, sementara tangan kirinya mengusap lembut pucuk kepala ku "Berjanjilah.. berjanjilah pada hyung kalau kau akan selalu sehat, kau akan bisa menghadapi semua masalah, kau akan selalu kuat dan bisa melindungi diri sendiri, kau akan selalu baik- baik saja, kau akan tumbuh menjadi pria mapan yang bahagia, kau akan selalu menjadi Sehun- ku yang selalu bisa menjadi lebih baik, Sehun adik kandungku tersayang, berjanjilah pada hyung kau akan baik- baik saja, baik- baik saja.. hisk" aku menatapnya dengan perasaan yang semakin sesak, tanpa pikir panjang kupeluk erat tubuhnya, mengusap kepalanya yang sudah tak berambut lagi.

"Hyung.. kumohon hyung.. hisk, tetaplah disini, bersama ku, jangan pergi kemanapun hisk jangan tinggalkan aku hisk.. dari sekian banyak manusia kenapa harus hisk.. kau.. kenapa? Aku selalu mencoba menerima hyung hisk.. tapi aku tak bisa hisk, aku hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang suka merengek hisk.. umurku bahkan masih 15tahun hisk.. anak kecil itu kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti dia suka mengamuk lho hyung, hisk.. maka dari itu, turutilah keinginanku hisk.. dan tetaplah disini.. hisk.." dengan begitu polos dan terisak- isak kuucap kan semua yang ada dalam hati ku, berharap hyung ku akan tetap bertahan bersama ku.

Luhan hyung ku tersayang, ya.. Luhan, nama hyung ku yang begitu indah, dapat kurasakan Luhan hyung kembali mengelus lembut surai coklat ku "Hyung lelah Sehun, ini begitu menyiksa, rasanya tak sanggup, maka dari itu, berjanjilah pada hyung.. hyung mohon.." lirihnya pelan membuat ku mencengkram pundaknya erat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan tergesa.

"Iya, iya, baik, hisk.. aku berjanji pada hyung kalau aku akan selalu sehat, aku akan bisa menghadapi semua masalah, aku akan selalu kuat dan bisa melindungi diri sendiri, aku akan selalu baik- baik saja, aku akan tumbuh menjadi pria mapan yang bahagia, akan selalu menjadi Sehunie mu yang manis, aku akan menjadi anak baik.. hisk, maka dari itu, tetaplah disisiku hyung.. hisk" dapat kurasakan tubuh Luhan hyung menjadi lebih rileks daripada sebelumnya, helaan napasnya terdengar sangat halus menggelitik leher ku, dia menepuk- nepuk kepala ku lembut, membuat ku merasa damai.

"Kau anak baik Sehun- ah, jadilah yang terbaik, hyung menyayangi mu.." ujarnya pelan, aku mengangguk dan memeluknya lebih erat saat dia menyenandungkan sebuah lagu lucu kesukaan ku

**_"_****_Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea.. And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee.. Little Jackie Paper loved that rascal Puff.. And brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff.. Oh.."_**

Tanpa nada, tanpa semangat, tanpa suara merdunya dia menyanyikan lagu itu dan berhenti sebelum lagu itu selesai, aku menenggelamkan kepala ku diantara ceruk lehernya, airmata ku mengalir semakin deras, nafas ku terasa satu- satu, aku sadar bahwa aku adalah satu- satunya orang yang masih bernafas di ruangan ini.

"Aku juga menyayangi mu hyung.." lirih ku masih sambil terisak.

.

.

.

**_Hyung ku telah pergi.._**

**_Hyung ku telah tiada.._**

**_Pergi dengan damai setelah lima tahun dihantui oleh kanker otak yang begitu membelenggunya.._**

**_Namun akhirnya belenggu itu lepas.._**

**_Lepas bersama segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya.._**

**_Memutuskan koneksinya dengan mahkluk yang masih bernafas di dunia nyata.._**

**_Dengan mahkluk yang masih bisa membuka matanya.._**

**_Hidup sebatang kara memang sangat menyakitkan.._**

**_Apalagi diusia mu yang masih terbilang muda.._**

**_Tapi aku sudah berjanji, dan seorang pria tak boleh mengingkari janjinya.._**

**_Walau hyung ku pernah berucap "Maaf karena ingkar janji".._**

**_Aku takkan pernah berucap seperti itu.._**

**_Semua kepercayaan yang Luhan hyung lepas bersama nafasnya, akan selalu ku jaga dalam kesendirianku.._**

**_Membangun diriku untuk menjadi lebih baik seperti apa yang diharapkan Luhan hyung.._**

**_Seperti apa yang selalu Luhan hyung ajarkan pada ku.._**

* * *

><p>"Luhan hyung- mu sangat baik Sehun- ah, aku tak menyangka kalau dia akan pergi secepat ini.." aku menoleh, mendapati Kris hyung-sahabat baik Luhan hyung-tengah menatap sendu kearah segunduk tanah yang masih basah dengan nisan bertuliskan "Oh Luhan" diatasnya.<p>

Aku menutup mata ku sebentar, menikmati angin yang bertiup pelan "Hyung.. jika Kris hyung sedang berada di padang bunga yang terdapat berbagai macam bunga, kau akan memetik bunga yang indah dan mekar atau yang buruk dan layu?"

"Tentu saja yang indah dan mekar, kenapa Sehun- ah?" tanya nya bingung.

"Itu jawaban pertanyaan mu tadi.." aku tau dia masih kebingungan dengan kata- kata ku, terbukti dari pandangan matanya yang menuntutku untuk menjelaskan lebih jelas.

"Manusia suka yang lebih indah dan baik serta menarik, jadi apakah menurut hyung Tuhan tidak lebih menyukai yang seperti itu juga? Sesuatu yang baik, diambil untuk dijaga, layaknya bunga mekar dan indah yang hyung petik pasti akan hyung jaga dan hyung rawat agar keindahannya tetap kokoh dan tak ternodai siapapun, begitu juga dengan kematian, kau mengerti maksudku?" tanya ku, dia terlihat tertegun, sebelum mengangguk lemah.

"Tapi jangan pernah takut untuk menjadi orang baik hanya karena mitos 'orang baik mati lebih dulu', tapi berloma- lomba lah untuk menjadi orang baik dari yang terbaik agar Tuhan sayang padamu.. itu yang selalu Luhan hyung pesankan padaku.."

.

.

.

.

**_Ya.._**

**_Itulah yang selalu dikatakannya.._**

**_Pesan terindah yang selalu terucap ketika bibirnya masih mampu berbicara.._**

**_Luhan hyung.._**

**_Pegang janjiku, aku akan selalu menjadi orang baik dari yang terbaik.._**

**_Kau bahagia disana ya.._**

**_Cepat atau lambat.._**

**_Ada waktunya aku akan menyusulmu nanti kesana.._**

**_Dan kita akan bertemu disurga terindah sebagai pasangan kakak dan adik yang bahagia.._**

**_Ya.. kakak, adik.._**

**_Kakak ku tersayang.._**

**_Luhan.._**

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

Aduhhhhhhhhhhhhh... ini fanfic apayaaaaaaaaaaaa? Oke guys, ini adalah fanfic brothership pertama Silver, gatau kenapa bikin cerita senista ini, dan ini cuma Silver bikin selama kurang dari satu jam, jadi maaf yaa kalau banyak yangg typo wkwk. Silver sebenernya sedih sama FF yang kemaren- kemaren, karena yang liat di traficgraph nya banyak, tapi yang review paling banyak tiga, sedih bangetttttt makanya Silver harap, di FF dadakan ini pada ga pelit review yaa.. ayooo yang masih siders tobatt lahhhhh... *bow*


End file.
